2020 Pacific typhoon season (CycloneMC)
Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/02/2018 till:14/02/2018 color:TS text:Mekkhala (Ambo) from:23/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 color:ST text:Higos (Butchoy) from:07/05/2018 till:14/05/2018 color:TY text:Bavi (Carina) from:17/05/2018 till:19/05/2018 color:TD text:04W from:26/05/2018 till:28/05/2018 color:TD text:Dindo from:31/05/2018 till:02/06/2018 color:TS text:Maysak from:04/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:TY text:Haishen (Enteng) from:09/06/2018 till:15/06/2018 color:TY text:Noul (Ferdie) from:18/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:SY text:Dolphin (Gener) from:23/06/2018 till:26/06/2018 color:ST text:Kujira (Helen) from:30/06/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:TY text:Chan-hom (Igme) from:04/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:SY text:Linfa (Julian) from:11/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:TS text:Nangka from:15/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:TY text:Saudel from:17/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:ST text:Molave barset:break from:25/07/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:TY text:Goni (Kristine) from:31/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:TD text:Leon from:04/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:ST text:Atsani (Marce) from:10/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:SY text:Etau from:13/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:TY text:Vamco (Nika) from:18/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:TS text:Krovanh (Ofel) from:22/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:SY text:Dujuan (Pepito) from:30/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TY text:Surigae from:02/09/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:Choi-wan from:03/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:TY text:Koguma (Quinta) from:06/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:SY text:Champi (Rolly) from:07/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:SY text:In-fa (Siony) from:09/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TD text:28W from:12/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TY text:Cempaka (Tonyo) from:18/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:ST text:Nepartak (Ulysses) barset:break from:20/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:TD text:31W from:27/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:ST text:Lupit (Vicky) from:08/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:TY text:Mirinae (Warren) from:12/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:SY text:Nida from:23/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:TY text:Omais from:29/10/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:SY text:Conson (Yoyong) from:05/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:ST text:Chanthu from:24/11/2018 till:28/11/2018 color:TY text:Dianmu (Zigzag) from:21/12/2018 till:25/12/2018 color:TS text:Mindulle bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:Jan 2021 Systems Tropical Storm Mekkhala (Ambo) Severe Tropical Storm Higos (Butchoy) Typhoon Bavi (Carina) Tropical Depression 04W Tropical Depression 05W (Dindo) Tropical Storm Maysak Typhoon Haishen (Enteng) Severe Tropical Storm Noul (Ferdie) Typhoon Dolphin (Gener) Severe Tropical Storm Kujira (Helen) Typhoon Chan-hom (Igme) Typhoon Linfa (Julian) Tropical Storm Nangka Typhoon Saudel Severe Tropical Storm Molave Typhoon Goni (Kristine) Tropical Depression 17W (Leon) Severe Tropical Storm Atsani (Marce) Typhoon Etau Typhoon Vamco (Nika) Tropical Storm Krovanh (Ofel) Typhoon Dujuan (Pepito) Typhoon Surigae Tropical Storm Choi-wan Typhoon Koguma (Quinta) Typhoon Champi (Rolly) Typhoon In-fa (Siony) Tropical Depression 28W Typhoon Cempaka (Tonyo) Severe Tropical Storm Nepartak (Ulysses) Tropical Depression 31W Severe Tropical Lupit (Vicky) Typhoon Mirinae (Warren) Typhoon Nida Typhoon Omais Typhoon Conson (Yoyong) Severe Tropical Storm Chanthu Typhoon Dianmu (Zosimo) Tropical Storm Mindulle Storm names Within the Northwest Pacific Ocean, both the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assign names to tropical cyclones that develop in the Western Pacific, which can result in a tropical cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency's RSMC Tokyo — Typhoon Center assigns international names to tropical cyclones on behalf of the World Meteorological Organization's Typhoon Committee, should they be judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). PAGASA names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N and 25°N even if the cyclone has had an international name assigned to it. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired, by both PAGASA and the Typhoon Committee. Should the list of names for the Philippine region be exhausted then names will be taken from an auxiliary list of which the first ten are published each season. Unused names are marked in gray. International names A tropical cyclone is named when it is judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the WMO in 2021, though replacement names will be announced in 2022. The next 28 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. Philippines This season, PAGASA will use its own naming scheme, that will either develop within or move into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2016 and are scheduled to be used again during 2024. All of the names are the same except Kristine, Leon, and Nika, which replaced the names Karen, Lawin and Nina after they were retired. Category:CycloneMC